


Mary Shelley

by FaustianDevil



Series: Don't you forget about dying, don't you forget about your boyfriend Death [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Also involves stealing wine from Sister imperator, And losing your virginity in a graveyard on a tomb, Dating Death absolutely, Fucking Death behind the Clergy's cemetary without a doubt, His father's father's father's jokes, M/M, Romancing Death even more so, Romanticizing Death is gay culture, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianDevil/pseuds/FaustianDevil
Summary: Cardinal Copia is romancing one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, namely Death, and decides to finally seal the deal between them and what better place for that than the graveyard on someone's father's father's father's father's tomb.PS.: If you are wondering as to why this is named Mary Shelley... boi do I have an interesting tale for you as to where she lost her virginity.





	Mary Shelley

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I am back on my bullshit again. Studying non-stop for your very last exam will do that to you.  
> Hopefully this is just as enjoyable as my first fic if not even better.  
> Again this wasn't beta-read either, so I do apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Hey if you like my work go and give it some kudos or comments, would really appreciate it.

Sneaking out to the graveyard behind the Clergy would have been a lot easier, if the Satanic Church wouldn’t have come alive each night. Various ghouls and sisters of the Clergy gathered for the midnight rituals and summons, and he did everything to appear as little and insignificant as one of his rats, as he stayed close to the walls and avoided eye contact, and made his way quickly towards the end of the hall. Some still noticed him, but only to greet the soon-to-be new Leader of the Clergy and thankfully nothing more, as they moved passed him soon after. When Copia was finally outside he let out a breath that he was holding in the whole time, as he tried to come up with various excuses as to where he was headed, only to not even need to use any of it. Still it was for the better, as he was sure he would have stuttered and bit his tongue in the process, no matter how careful he planned it out in his head.

But he was finally outside, and he made his way down amongst the graves until he finally reached the tomb he was looking for that belonged to someone’s father’s father’s father’s father, or maybe someone else’s father, he wasn’t sure anymore, and it didn’t really matter either. The only thing that mattered was that he made it to the meeting place and that he was in good company, as his skeletal lover was already there and waiting for the cardinal, and as soon as the skeleton saw him something seemed to gleam in his empty void filled eyes. Copia made his way over to his side and slipped the hood off of his skull and pressed his lips against his white teeth, as Death wrapped his bony hands around him in an embrace. As he pulled away, breaking the kiss, there was small smirk sitting under his mustache.

\- Guess what I managed to score today?

The skeleton curiously moved his head to the side as Copia pulled a wine bottle and a couple of glasses from under his cassock and presented it to him with glee.

\- Right from Sister Imperator’s liquor cabinet, so it must be expensive! Imagine if I would’ve been caught … I’m sure we would have met a lot earlier then ...

He laughed, albeit a bit nervously at the thought of that, but quickly brushed it aside as he sat down on the tomb, and proceeded to pull the cork out of the bottle with his teeth and spat it out when he succeeded, and began to pour one for himself and one for his skeletal partner as he went on about his day. Death just swayed the wine around in his glass as he listened to the cardinal unwind, downing glass after glass as he did so. Usually Copia was reserved and sheepish around others, always fearing that he’d might say the wrong thing or would anger someone with just his presence, even during rituals he was a nervous wreck, and did what he was best at and imitated the previous Leader as best as he could to fake confidence, but around the skeleton he let his walls down and could finally be the talker and not just the listener, and could also show him a side that no one else could see.

\- And he keeps going on about tradition! As if the saxophone is part of a liturgy! … Well his son played the kazoo during a ritual once, so why should I be surprised. I now know where he got it from. … Still, if I want to wear heelies inside the Clergy, I am the disgrace! As if! For Lucifer’s sake old man get a life!

Death stiffened a laugh at his lover’s hilarious dramatic complaints, as his partner shot him a playful glare from under his dark circle riddled eyes.

\- I see you find my pain amusing, Caro. And yet here I expected a little more compassion. I feel absolutely betrayed.

He made a stereotypical dramatic soap opera pose that was more befit to a diva than a cardinal and took another sip from his glass as he did so, while his partner still tried everything to hold in a laugh, but failed miserably. As his bones shook from laughter he spilled a bit of the wine, and only then did Copia notice that while he was already downing his fourth one his lover still hasn’t touched his.

\- Is it not to your liking, Amore Mio? I know I grabbed the first thing that I could get my hands on … but it’s supposed to be one of the good ones … the heads of the Clergy are sure to be drowning in expensive shit, so … I could only dream of buying half a glass’ worth from the salary they gave me … even with the promotion … stingy old fucks … I bet even Cirice from accounting makes more … Or are you allergic to grapes?

As he rambled on, the skeleton tried to assure him that he didn’t do anything wrong, and there is nothing wrong with the wine, and only then did Copia notice.

\- Oh right … I’m an idiot … I forgot that you …

Again he was assured that he didn’t do anything wrong, but for a while he still felt ashamed and averted to look into those empty hollow eyes before turning his gaze back to him again.

\- Don’t you want to … do that … thing … the thing … you know … that …

He gesticulated with his hands as he tried desperately to explain what he meant, and thankfully his partner caught on and sighed loudly. Copia shuffled closer and tried to use his most charming smile as he begged him, which only earned him another loud sigh, but now in defeat, as his lover began to chant in a language long dead to everyone, but himself, and soon a black like liquid started to crawl it’s way around the bones, forming the veins, and the muscles, and then finally the skin. As Death built up his human form the cardinal attentively watched him often trying to take a sip from his glass that was now empty. Finally the disguise finished forming itself, and he moved his head and arms around to get used to the extra weight on his bones, which was held together by who knows what sort of powers, and he looked over to his lover with still empty void filled eyes.

\- Better?

Copia was still trying to drink out from an empty glass as a slight pink started to tint his cheeks from the sight now before him, only just nodded his head in response. In retort to his earlier dramatic expression Death decided to do the same.

\- I should have known that you only love me for my body. I too feel betrayed.  
\- N-no … you know I love you either way … i-it’s just … lonely to drink alone …

He poured more into the other’s glass that wasn’t even half empty as he continued to stutter.

\- A-and … now that y-you’re … you know … I was thinking … t-that … m-maybe we could …

Again he was trying to gesticulate with his hands, but with still holding onto the bottle it was hard to do so, and it only resulted in the hard earned wine spilling all over the tomb. He squeaked and started to turn a similar shade of red as the liquor, as his lover took the bottle away from him and poured himself the remaining few drops, and teasingly asked him to elaborate as he clearly didn’t understand what he was implying, when his tone clearly suggested otherwise.

\- I … I me-an w-we … c-could … you k-know … um …

With each half stuttered half sentence he turned a shade even darker until he finally spluttered out a curse word that was equal to what he wanted, which was of course “Fuck!”.

\- Oh, you meant that!

The cardinal refused to look at his partner knowing very well that he had a smug smile sitting on his disgustingly handsome human faced disguise, but still nodded his head and made weird rat like squeaks in his bashful state. Death moved closer, and downed his own drink finally before leaning in close and kissing his partner, making him drink the wine from his lips as well, but it was surely not the alcohol that intoxicated the cardinal as he moaned into the kiss.

Copia grabbed at his dark hooded robe and pulled him down with himself onto the tomb, but maybe a bit too forcefully, as in his fervor he hit his head on the stone, and with that he bit the other’s lip drawing the black liquid from it. He didn’t seem to feel the pain, yet the cardinal couldn’t help, but constantly apologize to his lover. Death licked away at the blood and the wound healed quickly, assuring the cardinal that no harm was done, still only when he started to whisper sweet nothings into his ear in various languages did he finally calm him and stop his apologies. After that he positioned himself between the cardinal’s legs and proceeded to remove his fascia and slowly unbutton his cassock, which irritated the other as he eagerly ripped them undone himself and threw it aside along with his biretta to a nearby grave, pulling his lover back down into a kiss, now clearly not caring how forceful he was in doing so.

Cold hands have made their way under his shirt, but only lingered there for a few minutes before making their way under his trousers instead, massaging his already budding erection, as he kept moaning into the kiss even more now. As Death pulled away from the kiss a high pitched noise was caught inside the cardinal’s throat as his lover tugged his trousers down from his legs, freeing his cock from its confines for now the cold night air to tease, but only for mere minutes as a long black tongue slicked its way around it. Copia bit his knuckle as he tried to force himself to make as less noise as possible as he watched the other slowly taking in his length, but in the end it was to no avail as pleasure filled noises kept escaping him.

As his lover took him in slowly inch by inch, the teasing became unbearable and he tried to buck into him only to be held down forcefully by cold bony hands. With each passing minute Copia’s moans became more desperate and needy, and only when he called him by his name, and not by some affectionate nickname did Death start to give in, and bobbed his head along the cardinal’s erection, licking and sucking at it with his long tongue. The cardinal threw his head back still trying to buck his hips forward to speed up the process a bit as he was edging closer, but with little to no success, and suddenly the cold air wrapped around his warmth again once more as his lover stopped and pulled away.

He was ready to scream at him for leaving him like that, but when he saw him undress the anger got stuck half way in his throat and just ended up as a mere rodent like squeak once again. Copia’s heart began to race so fast at the mere sight of his partner’s naked flesh, he thought he might die right then and there, but when he saw that long black tongue gracefully slick around his pale bony fingers, then he was sure of it he would. As he watched Death salivating his fingers, he bit down even harder on his knuckle drawing blood in the process, which mixed together with salvia of his own as it ran down his lips, wondering what more uses of his tongue could be, but soon those thoughts came to a halt.

Cold bony hands pulled him closer, and he tensed up as he took in the unfamiliar feeling, as well as the fingers that were now inside of him. At first it felt painful as those cold fingers explored him from the inside, but soon enough the pain started to fade, and he bit down with even more force on his knuckle, and drew more blood, as he tried not to cry out from the pleasure. The cardinal squirmed underneath his partner as his fingers found the right spot and he called out his name again begging for more. White teeth flashed in the dark as Death pulled his fingers out of him now that his partner was ready to take him in, or so he thought, but as soon as he pushed his erection inside him, the cardinal stiffened underneath him drawing in a pained breath.

\- Does it hurt?  
\- Y-yes … but keep going … I-I can take it.

He lied through gritted teeth as the pain was unbearable as he took in his whole length, and the slow thrusts didn’t make it any better either as his lover tried to adjust him to the feeling, which only seemed to irritate him than reassure him. He moved his hips urging for the other to quicken his pace, so that the pain would end faster, but he would not give into his pleading and would only continue to move around him slowly, which was ever so torturous and only made him more desperate. As Copia looked up to beg once more he was only met with a smug smile, and he understood that he only kept going at such an unsatisfying pace to tick him off.

\- You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?  
\- But is this not what you wanted, love? I knew very well you only wanted me to put on this disguise so you could fuck me. If so, then I get to decide how.  
\- … … … Well how else am I supposed to fuck you when you are just bones?

Death pondered for a good minute then gave him an answer that just made the cardinal’s blood boil, which was just “Figure it out.”. At that he dug his nails into his fleshy disguise and forced himself on top of him, hissing at him in the process, which didn’t really get a reaction out of the other, as only hollow blank eyes stared up at him while a smirk still sat on his features.

\- You’re so cute when you’re angry.  
\- Chiudi la bocca!

Death only laughed at his Italian curses, as Copia positioned himself on top of him and began to ride him off, because if he wanted to get something done right he had to do it himself, as usual. As he adjusted his hips to the right angle around his erection, the pain began to wane, and he quickened his pace. As the cardinal straddled himself on top of him, soon enough the curses leaving his lips began to feel less and less angry and softened to murmurs, and then to moans once again. As a form of apology Death grabbed between them and stroked Copia’s erection, causing him to cry out with pleasure more frequently. Along with pleasuring the cardinal’s cock with his bony fingers, he could tell that both of them were edging close to an orgasm now, and he thrusted into him more frequently and with more force, making his partner writhe on top of him even faster as he reached climax and came into his hand. Copia’s mind went blank as he came and didn’t even register as his partner still thrusted into him a few more times until he ejaculated as well, moaning out the cardinal’s name.

Copia breathed heavily as he hunched forward and stayed on top of his lover a few more minutes, trying to gather himself as the sweat and warmth that built up during the intercourse was finally met with the cold night air, and it made him shiver. His partner grabbed his dark robes and wrapped it around the cardinal’s shoulders as he lied on top of him, and he thanked him with a kiss. They lied there for a few minutes, Copia still trying to steady his breath along with his quickened heartbeat, as bony fingers ran through his dark messy hair, which seemed to do the trick.

As the chilly night air started to pick at their bones, for some more than the other, the cardinal sat up and started to feel a dull ache around his backside as he did so. He looked around and was meet with the mess they made around the tomb, and Copia made a face that could only be described as the sheer disgust, as being the only one who has to clean up after a wild party, but looking over at his lover who was still contently lounging on top of the tomb made him smile, because it was worth the trouble. He gave back his hooded robe and was ready to gather his own clothes when he noticed something around his thighs, which was the same black liquid that formed around his lover’s bones when he put on his disguise.

\- … Is … is this normal?  
\- Yes.  
\- … Is it contagious?  
\- Don’t be ridiculous. Of course not!  
\- Well … how am I supposed to know … this was my first time.  
\- Really?  
\- Yes, believe it or not. I’m not the Italian Casanova everyone expects me to be.  
\- Believe it or not, I figured that out. … Still your moans could put a prostitute to shame.

At that comment Copia pressed a leg to his lover’s side, and kicked him off of the tomb, and was satisfied to hear the noise of cracking bones as he hit the ground.

\- Help me clean up, Caro.

No argument could be made now, so they both did what they could to hide their midnight shenanigans from those who dared to walk amongst the graves as well. After they were done they said their goodbyes and agreed to meet up the same way tomorrow.

\- Am I forgiven then?  
\- Somewhat.  
\- I promise to be gentler the next time.  
\- I will take you upon that offer.  
\- Until tomorrow.  
\- Yes.

The next morning it took all of the cardinal’s willpower to walk straight, and even if last night made him feel wonderful, it certainly didn’t carry over to the next day as he was aching all over, and vowed that the next time he sees that smug smile on his lover’s face he’ll be making sure that he’ll get a one-way ticket on Charon’s ship as a passenger. As he was planning how to kill Death itself one of the ghouls snuck behind him and decided to greet him with a slap on the back, which resulted in quite the high pitched noise as Copia inhaled sharply from the pain, and the ghoul jumped back in surprise.

\- Oh wow! So I guess what everyone is talking about is true then!

Fear washed over his features as he tried to ask what was it that he referred to, but before the ghoul could answer a few of his comrades appeared on the scene and quickly covered his mouth, yet to no avail as that didn’t really stop him from answering his question, as they only covered the mouth of a mask.

\- Oh you know … You’re not really the quietest guy around. Didn’t think there would be someone who could out scream the previous Papa, but here we are. Still very glad for you, Boss. You really needed to get some by now.

His life flashed before his eyes and a series of emotions ran across his face, and each were more unpleasant than the next, until he finally decided on complete fury as he chased the ghouls away from his side. As he watched them scurry away, he made a mental note that if he won’t kill himself from shame by midnight, he and Thanatos have to decide upon a new place for their meetings. Someplace with sound proof walls preferably.

**Author's Note:**

> I called myself out at one point, because I took the easy route. I sadly have no idea how to fuck skeletons. I also do admit I am not the best at writing porn either.  
> Still I hope you enjoyed this wild ride my friend.


End file.
